Rebel
by kayellin
Summary: "Loyalty and devotion lead to bravery. Bravery leads to the spirit of self-sacrifice. The spirit of self-sacrifice creates trust in the power of love." They haven't saved their friends from Mt. Weather yet. No, the council was too busy having a pissing contest with the former leaders to give a damn about a bunch of delinquents. Clarke and her friends are arrested for "treason" B/C.
1. Chapter 1

First they took their imagined thrones- they did not say anything, yet they longed for the feeling of being respected again. Then, they took their privacy- a guard sent to tail each important member of the former delinquent rule that wasn't stuck in the mountain. Next, they took their freedom- no one could step out the gate or they would be sentenced to death under the Ark's old laws. Finally, they came for them. And that's where reality set in and everything changed.

Two guards stormed into the medical bay to arrest Clarke Griffin. Their tattered uniforms used to be feared but Clarke was not scared of them. She was scared of the order that made them do this. An order from the council to arrest the prominent members of the rag-tag society before the 47 could be saved. Clarke wished she could say she was shocked… at this point, nothing could shock her.

"Prisoner 3-1-9." The guard said, "Put your hands behind your back and surrender all weapons on your person." It annoyed her to be called by her prison name. It was a punch to her ego- a stab to her pride. It was only sensible for her to take out her anger on the guards. She throat punched one guard- not really strong and mighty warrior blow but it knocked him to the ground long enough for her knee to connect with his head. The next guard, gun drawn, thought he had the upper hand but Clarke turned around as if she was going to surrender, grabbed the end of the gun and slammed it as hard as she could into him.

Then there was nothing but the sound of her feet hitting the dirt as she ran in the background of Camp Jaha. She wouldn't think about it until much later but the person she ran for wasn't Finn- it wasn't Raven- it wasn't her mother (who'd probably voted on arresting her). It was her partner-Bellamy Blake. Clarke had the jump on the conscious guard trying desperately to arrest Bellamy. The other one was bloody and either dead or knocked out. At that moment, she didn't even care. She lunged, wrapping her arms around his neck and keeping a steady hold until he dropped to his knees and then to the floor. "You have to go." Her voice was low and adrenaline packed as she tried to make an emergency plan in her head. Who did she have to save? Where were they? How was she going to get out? Were they going to kill her? What about Bellamy- if he can't get out, would they kill him? Bellamy grabbed a bag and started throwing things in it. Clarke rushed him, "Bellamy we don't have time for you to choose your favorite shirt. Let's go. Now!"

Bellamy could hear the fear radiating from her voice as she looked around. She was continuously moving without leaving the spot she was standing in. Her hands twitched, her legs tightened and then released and repeated the process. "Where's Octavia?" Clarke asked him, "You can't leave her."

Who did she think she was telling him that they couldn't leave his sister?

She was _his _fucking sister.

Clarke peeked from the entrance of Bellamy's quarters. There wasn't a soul in sight- probably because they were trying to escort the two leaders out without informing the citizens. _Typical_, Clarke thought. Her eyes widened when she saw the guards man-handling the brunette. She was thrashing and screaming profanities. Clarke grabbed Bellamy's knife and just ran- ran faster than she'd ever ran before because it dawned on her that the leaders of this camp weren't above killing Octavia to set an example- they weren't above killing any and every one of them to set an example. She stabbed the guard in the back, ripping the knife out and doing it to the other guard. "Run O." Clarke screamed, "The gates down so just run and don't look back!" Octavia nodded in understanding. Clarke was convinced she looked like a warrior princess, her hair braided- her face a mess but also just as lovely. She wasn't a scared little girl anymore- they'd seen too much to be that way. She was strong and ready to fight to the death. Maybe Octavia recognized something in Clarke's eyes that caused her to hug her tightly.

"You're going to make it." Octavia said, tears in her eyes as her arm met Clarke's shoulder in the embrace. She patted it hard, "You're going to make it." Clarke nodded and Octavia started to run. She knew without a doubt that Octavia would fight until the death- she'd been through too much to give up now.

No one was willing to die—no one. They were warriors, fighter- survivors.

And maybe that's why they were getting rounded up and arrested.

Bellamy grabbed Clarke's wrist, "We don't have time to save everyone, Princess. We have to run."

"No, Bellamy- you have to run." Tear pricked her eyes, "You have to save our people, and _you have to run._ I'll hold them off. I lead them away from you and Octavia but you have to leave now!"

"I can't do this without you." Bellamy said, "I need you- We. Need. You." He threw her words back into her face, "Come on."

She shook her head, seeing the guards appearing behind her. "I have to get Raven, Murphy and Finn out of this mess. I'm sorry." She was turning numb under his stare. His eyes were begging her to fight like she'd done minutes before but it just wasn't there anymore. She handed him his bloody knife. "Go."

Bellamy didn't protest any longer. He just turned around and ran because he knew that Octavia couldn't be alone in the forest. He knew that his people needed him. And god, he hoped he was right when he said he knew that Clarke would survive this.

She had to.

When the guards surrounded her with their rifles, she didn't stand down and get on her knees. She just stood there and waited for them to make their move. Her breath ragged, her hands stained… she wasn't ready to give up. The calculating look in her eyes relayed that message perfectly. "Citizens of the Ark!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Sky people! The Fallen! Look now as your government dismisses your children! Look now as they gun down your tracker, look now as they gun down your engineer, look now as they gun down your diplomat for the grounders!" She was highly upset but she was not crying. People started to gather around the guards. "Look now as they destroy your chance of survival." She said harshly. Her eyes pinned on her mother and Jaha who lingered at the doorway. Those were her final words before they handcuffed her and threw her in the makeshift prison with Raven, Finn, and a badly bruised Murphy.

"Where's Bellamy and Octavia?" Raven asked.

"They got out." Clarke said, leaving out the part that she immediately helped them while leaving her other people stranded. "Like we'll get out." She nodded around the group. "I'm not about to let my people die or let my partner die in the process of saving our friends. They will come for us one day, and when they do- we strike."

"We're handcuffed." Murphy groaned, "I'm confident they have the upper hand."

"For now." Clarke said, "Concerned and desperate parents will want their children safely returned. They'll break us out."

"You sound so sure." Finn said, "What if your plan doesn't work?"

"Then I'll make another plan and another plan until I get us the hell out of here." Clarke growled, "Bellamy and Octavia are out there alone. They don't have supplies. There are reapers and mountain men and tons of dangers with this mission. The only reason they aren't here is because they would kill Bellamy and most likely Octavia- pardon or not because Bellamy's a leader and Octavia couldn't deal with the death of her brother. She would be a problem to them."

"Clarke…" Raven said, "You're a leader too… are they going to execute you?"

"I don't know."

XXX

Octavia breathed deeply after three hours of walking. "They were going to kill us…and she stayed." Octavia said, "She stayed, Bell. Why would she do that? Finn, John, and Raven wouldn't have been killed- well, maybe John but he's a total jackass and rebellious but she has no personal connection with him. She stayed to distract them from running after us immediately."

"I know." Bellamy said.

"She stabbed two people in the back for me." Octavia said, "Plus she had to escape somehow so there's probably more injuries to the guards than just that…"

"I know." Bellamy repeated.

"They're going to beat the hell out of her for insulting their manly hood. They're going to kill her." Octavia sounded like she was losing an internal battle.

"I know." Bellamy yelled, "Dammit, O, I know what she did for us. I get it- no, actually I don't get it. I don't understand how she think we're supposed to save our friends by ourselves. I don't get how she thinks she's going to break Raven, Finn, and Murphy out of prison. I don't get how she thinks she's going to save her life."

"She's sacrificing herself." Octavia said, a tear running down her cheek.

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Clarke was thrown into a chair by one of the guards- she was fairly certain in was the guard she'd previously choked out the day before. She rolled her eyes and sat up straight in her chair, lowering the handcuffs to her lap. Jaha walked into the room followed by Kane and her mother. "Where is Bellamy Blake?" Kane demanded as soon as he walked in. She remained silent.

Abby opened her mouth, "Clarke…please."

Clarke flinched, "Don't you think it's funny that we're here again, mom. That I'm locked up for treason again. I think it is." She laughed ironically, "I'm never going to tell you where Bellamy is. You're going to have to kill me."

"Arrangements have been made." Kane confirmed her fears. Abby sniffled and tried to remain strong. "You were supposed to die a week ago anyway… any extra time you've spent on this earth has been a gift, Clarke Griffin." The edges of Clarke's lips went up for a second or two before she returned back to her frown.

"I'm not going to bargain with you." She informed him. "Any of you. I know you want Bellamy more than you want me. I'm not stupid… but you don't sign the people you love's death certificate. Bellamy's long gone. He won't come back for me. He won't come back for any of us. He's smart, he's resourceful. You knew there was a chance that he'd get out, that's why you grabbed Octavia… but now you don't have leverage. You have nothing!"

Kane's hand twitched, "Don't you hit her." Abby said, "Do not lay a hand on my daughter."

"Why mom? Do you want me to look pretty for my execution?" Clarke asked, "How does it feel to know you are responsible for the death of your entire family?"

Abby choked on her tears. "I gave you a second chance, Clarke. You didn't take it."

Clarke was teary eyed- not because she was sad, but because she was angry. "I didn't take it? I survived! I lived through grounder attacks, biological warfare, murder, political uprisings, and crazy ass doctors with needles! Be honest with yourself- you sent me to earth to die and because I drew it on the walls you thought it'd be better than dying in space. All you did was try to set up a nice funeral for me." She yelled, "I was dead the moment you killed dad and I got arrested. I am not your daughter and you are not my mother. You're a hypocrite that gets to go around 'saving lives' when you're destroying them." She laughed again, tears falling. "Bellamy always blamed himself for those people on the Ark… but he was wrong. You all killed those people because you didn't want to admit there was a flaw in the system."

"You're out of line 3-1-9." Kane said, "Take her back to the cell."

Clarke went back to the cell willingly, meeting the gazes of her friends. "They want to know where Bellamy is." Clarke told them, "Murphy if your rat-bastard-ass snitches this time, I will kill you."

"I won't." Murphy nodded, "Not when 47 people will die if I do."

"What did they say?" Raven asked.

"They're going to kill me." Clarke said, "The rest of it doesn't matter." She looked around the room. "We have to decide who we trust and who we don't." She breathed uneasily because the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She was going to die. "I don't trust Jaha, I don't trust Kane, I don't trust my mom. Sorry Raven, but she looked me in my eye and sentenced me to death."

"Understood." Raven nodded. "I trust the people in this room right now. That's a start."

"Yes." Clarke nodded, "I trust Bellamy and Octavia to not turn back."

"Bellamy's going to eventually come back for you, Clarke." Raven hated to break it to her but Clarke was entirely oblivious. "He won't be able to deal with leaving you behind to die while he lives."

"You get all that from sleeping with him?" Finn asked, "Damn."

Raven shot him a dirty look and continued. "He'll come back."

"Octavia-"

"Octavia and you are best friends, Clarke." Raven said, "At least the best friends you two have. How she going to let you go?"

"Because I looked her in the eye and told her to keep running." Clarke said, "She has to keep running. They both do." Her heart was being tugged, pulled in every direction. Bellamy couldn't come back- he had to keep going.

Murphy spoke up, "I trust the guard who wants his son back. I forget his name but hey, he's a good option."

"You're right." Clarke said. She was discussing strategy with Murphy of all people. She suddenly selfishly missed Bellamy. He would have some type of plan with a high risk probability already while she had nothing but a small amount of hope. Not even enough eggs to put into a basket. "We have to face the reality that once you guys get out that you're going to be alone. It's not like O and Bellamy are waiting 200 feet out for you to break free. They're gone."

"So, it'd be wise for us to go as a unit not separately." Raven said, "And what do you mean _you guys- _You're coming the fuck with us."

There was a smaller plan hatching in her brain. They could wait out her imprisonment, ask to witness her execution and then escape in the process while Clarke ranted about something unimportant. It sounded alright… it might work. Of course, she would die probably never knowing what happened to her friends but at least they would have a fighting chance.

"Let's face it Raven…" Clarke shrugged, walking away from Raven and the rest of the group to sit in solitude near a corner. "My days are numbered."

XXX

Octavia had more mud covering her legs than ever before. She wished she was clean maybe a thousand times a day but in the scheme of things it wasn't at the top of her list. She wished she believed in a god. She wished she had a strong faith. But, when she saw the destruction and ruin of so many lives play before her eyes- she knew that god- if there was one- was not as forgiving as people previously thought. She sighed, looking at her older brother. "Do you think she's dead?"

"Octavia, can we not talk about that?" His hands formed into white-knuckled fists for almost ten minutes before he calmed down. "I don't know. God, I hope not." And there it was, God. What God? What God would ever punish them like this? What God would allow people to blow each other up and ruthlessly murder billions of people? What God would let someone so compassionate, loving and nurturing as well as a great fighter and leader die by the hands of monsters?

She shook it off. She didn't have time for a religious debate. "Me too." Octavia thought about turning around every second that she walked forward. She thought about a lot of things actually. "Are you prepared to face the fact that she is, you know… Bell?"

He looked at her, "No." His head was shaking just like his hands were shaking. "I'm not ready to come to terms with that."

"Me either." Octavia agreed again, "Why aren't we going directly to Mount Weather?"

"Because they're expecting us to go there. They'll be hot on our trail if we take the easy way." Bellamy said, "Plus we need back up. I'm positive that we can't break them out by ourselves."

"I don't know, we're a pretty kick ass team." She said, "You know, now that I'm a complete badass." She was going to laugh, she was going to nudge him but it felt completely wrong. Instead she said, "The longer we walk this path, the more time we waste when it comes to saving our friends." Bellamy didn't know if she was referring to the friends they abandoned or the friends that were waiting for them.

Either way- she was right.


End file.
